Let's Continue This Lie
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: KRAY COUPLE HERE SLIGHT KRISTAO/TAORIS! DRABBLE


Title : let's continue this lie

Author : Hyo Ra ( kathleen8399 )

Cast : Zhang yi xing a.k.a Lay , Kris , other

Length : drabble

Warning:

» Typo(s)

» OOC

» Yaoi

» Boy x Boy

» NO PLAGIARISM

ini adalah DRABBLE FF!

mianhaeyo kalau mengecewakan~

Okeh lah, langsung aja ke FF nya!

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI

.

.

.

JUST LEFT IF YOU DON'T LIKE

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil

.

.

.

CEKIDOT!

.

.

.

Cinta ini..

Tak akan pernah memudar sedikitpun..

Walaupun kau tak mencintaiku lagi..

Walaupun kau tak menyayangiku lagi..

Walaupun kau tak menginginkanku lagi..

Walaupun kau bermain di belakangku tanpa menyadari bahwa diriku telah mengetahuinya..

Aku tak akan memarahimu..

Karena aku tahu, jika aku memarahimu, kau pasti akan meminta ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini..

Karena percuma.. percuma bagimu untuk menjalankan cinta yang sudah kau lupakan..

Tapi.. Tidak bagiku..

Aku tetap diam.. Walau aku tahu kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi..

Aku tetap diam.. Walau aku tahu kau sudah menaruh hati pada namja lain..

Tak apa-apa..

Asal aku dapat bersamamu, aku rela diriku yang terluka.

Lagi-lagi aku mengintip kegiatan namjachinguku yang sedang berloveydovey-ria bersama namja bermata panda itu. Kosong.. Pandangan ku kosong.. Seakan sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu..

Sebuah ciuman yang ia berikan pada namja bermata panda itu beda.. Penuh dengan kelembutan.. Penuh dengan rasa cinta.. Penuh dengan rasa sayang.. Sedangkan aku? Sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan nafsu yang selalu ia berikan padaku.. Beda.. Beda seperti dengan namja bermata panda itu..

Sentuhan yang ia berikan juga berbeda... Yang ia berikan pada namja bermata panda itu penuh cinta.. Berbeda dengan punyaku..

Aku tahu kau bermain di belakang ku.. Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku lagi.. Tapi, bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut seperti dahulu saat kau masih mencintaiku? Apakah cinta itu menyakitkan seperti ini? Seseorang! Tolong Katakan padaku!

Kau yang membuatku mengerti apa dinamakan cinta.. Kau yang membuatku mengerti apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit.. Kau yang membuatku mengerti apa yang dinamakan bahagia.. Dan kau jugalah yang membuatku mengerti betapa pahitnya kehidupan ini..

Aku masih mengingat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan mencintaiku selamanya.. Apapun yang terjadi.. Kau akan tetap mencintaiku.. Tapi, mengapa kau sekarang menduakanku? Kau telah menaruh hati pada namja lain.. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu yang dahulu selalu memerhatikanku.. Apakah aku tak bisa mendapatkan hal itu lagi darimu?

Kenangan-kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama.. Kau telah membuangnya.. Kau telah melupakannya seakan itu tak penting lagi bagimu.. Saat aku ke rumahmu, aku tak pernah melihat foto ku bersama mu lagi di meja kamarmu.. Dan saat ku tanya.. Kau jawab bahwa kau menyimpannya agar tidak rusak.. Aku tahu kau bohong.. Aku tahu.. Kau sudah membakar foto itu kan? Korek api yang ada di meja itu cukup membuktikan bukan? Sudahlah.. Kau tak pandai berbohong.. Tapi tenang saja.. Aku akan berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.. Aku akan bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang dengan gampangnya kau tipu.. Tidak apa-apa asal aku bisa bersamamu... Tidak apa-apa jika itu yang terbaik menurutmu.. Tidak apa-apa kau menduakanku.. asal kau berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanku...

.

.

.

Kris gege..

"Yi xing!"

suara ini.. suara kris ge…

"ne?"

"sini.. duduk di sini.." ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya bermaksud menyuruhku duduk di pangkuannya.

"ne gege…"

ia langsung melumat bibir ku penuh nafsu ketika aku duduk di pangkuaannya… pasti gara gara namja bermata panda itu tidak mau makanya ia melampiaskannya padaku.

Ck! Menyedihkan!

Aku hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan mu kah?

Sudahlah… itu tak apa…

Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kita berpisah…

Aku rela di duakan olehmu..

Aku rela menjadi pelampiansanmu saja…

Asal aku dapat bersamamu..

Biarlah kebohongan ini terus berlanjut..

Biarlah hubungan ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan..

Biarlah aku menderita..

asal aku bisa berada disisimu..

Itu cukup..

Itu sudah cukup..

Aku rela diriku di duakan..

Asal kau bahagia dan aku juga bahagia..

Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat!

Aku, Zhang Yi Xing...

Akan terus mencintaimu, Kris gege..

END!

Seperti biasa…

Review nya dibutuhkan loh~

*bow


End file.
